Please Grant Me...
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A Taiora story with some poetry in it.


Please Grant Me…

**Please Grant Me…**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_

_ _

**Courage For Love**

** **

_Please, tell me what I can do_

_How do I find the courage?_

_The courage I need?_

_Please, grant me the courage,_

_The courage for love._

_ _

_Is there a good way how to express_

_These feelings trapped inside?_

_Can I speak without_

_Worrying if I'm going to choke?_

_ _

_I only ask for you to_

_Grant me one thing._

_Grant me the courage,_

_The courage for love._

_ _

Tai leisurely walked passed the tennis courts.There was a tennis match going.Sora was doing a good job keeping the ball going back and forth, back and forth.His eyes followed the ball and glued to the movement of her wrist.It was so smooth and hard at the same time.He wouldn't be mistaken if she were the best player on the team. Sora breathed hard and slammed her racket against the ball and landing beside the other player.She missed the ball and Sora won.

"I did it!" she shouted.

Tai started clapping, "way to go, Sora!"

"Tai?" Sora raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Sora's team mates circled around her, giving her their congratulations.They pulled Sora away so they could get a picture but Sora kept looking at Tai.

'How did he know I had a tennis tournament today?I didn't tell him.' She wondered, 'and I thought he had a soccer thing to do.'

Tai waited for her outside the courts.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" she asked when she was done speaking to her teammates and coach.

"Congratulations, Sora," Tai said.

"Thanks," she said, "but what are you doing here?I thought you had a game or something."

"It was canceled," he lied.He wanted to see Sora and told his coach he couldn't make it. Everyone was mad at him but there was something that he loved more that soccer.Sora.

"How did you know about my tennis tournament?" she asked.

"Kari told me," he replied, "I decided to come and see you."

"Thanks for coming," she smiled.

"Look, Sora, I have something I want to give you," he reached in his pocket and gave her a folded piece of paper.

"Tai, what's this?" she demanded.

"Just read it," he told her."You're probably tired and want to spend more time with yoru friends so I'll go now."He smiled and left.

"Wait, Tai!" she cried but he didn't turn around."Thanks," she whispered.

Sora returned home and her mom took her picture when she came in, "there's my girl!"

"Hey, Mom," she mumbled with a shy smile.

"I thought we'd celebrate your victory.Let's go eat at your favorite resturaunt."

"That's great," Sora said, "just let me shower and get dressed first."Sora went to her room and placed her bag into the closet.Remembering Tai's note, she reached into the side pocket and took it out.Butterflies were in her stomach as she was unfolding the note.

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm writing this to you because I don't have the courage to say it to you in person.Believe me, Sora, I want to.I've tried many times to tell you how I feel and I choke.The words just wont' come out.I wish I still had my crest of courage with me. It helped me a lot.Too bad Apoclypsmon destroyed all our crests.I know we destroyed him even without our crests and we didn't really need them but it just makes it easier when I'm wearing it around my neck._

_ _

_I'm sorry if I did anything to make you mad at me.But whatever I did couldn't be any worse than throwing up in your hat or that hairpin I gave you.Things sure changed between us.I miss your smile and I just want to tell you that I love you.I've never felt this way about anyone before._

_ _

_I wouldn't let anything happen to you.I walked through a firewall for you and I'd do it again if I have to.There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.When I told you the crest of love was perfect for you I meant it.It doesn't fit anyone else in our team. I can feel love whenever I'm near you.I just want to know if that love is for me.Do you love me, Sora?I can't keep on going without knowing.If you don't, then that's okay.Just be honest with me.I've been wondering about this for a long time._

_ _

_Love Always, _

_Tai._

_ _

"Stupid Tai," she mumbled, unaware of the tears that fell down her cheeks and stained the paper.She smiled and placed the note on her dresser and took off her shoes.

"Sora, are you ready?" her mom called.

"Just a second!" she cried and went to the bathroom, "just give me eight minutes!"

"Teenagers," her mom sighed.

Sora wondered what to do after reading the note.Should she forget about it or tell Tai how she felt about him?She wasn't sure what to do but she had to do something.There were feelings she had for Tai and there was no use in denying them.She truly loved him back.

*******************************************************

**Love for Courage**

** **

_Why must I have these_

_Powerful and strange feelings?_

_What must I do with them?_

_I did not ask for these _

_Feelings inside my heart._

_ _

_I never expected this_

_But it happened anyway._

_They came without warning._

_So tell me, what do I do?_

_ _

_Please grant me_

_Grant me this_

_If nothing else._

_ _

_Grant me the _

_Love for courage._

_ _

_ _

Sora knew what she had to do.She was going to tell Tai all her feelings for him.There was no use in playing any more games.At school the other day she stuck a note in his locker before heading to class.

"Man, I'm late," Tai groaned, hurring to his locker. "I need to get a new alarm clock!" he opened his locker and a folded piece of paper fell at his feet.

_For Tai _It said.

"Sora?" he mumbled and picked up the paper.He hurried to his class and made it just before the bell rang.

As he sat down, he unfolded the note and began to read it.He couldn't believe it.

_Tai,_

_ _

_I'd tell you this in person, but I guess I'm no braver than you are.Besides, you were always the braver one in the group.Don't even try to argue with me there.You know I'm right. You don't need your crest of courage, Tai.As far as I'm concerned, there has been courage inside you and love inside of me before we received our crests.We don't need them anymore.You wrote the note without it, didn't you?_

_ _

_Your note was very sweet.Even sweeter than the last one you sent me.I never knew you could be like that.I want to thank you for being honest and being there when I needed you. Now it's my turn to be honest and I love you too, Tai.I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you this but I needed some time to think things through.I've loved you for a long time only I just didn't realize it until after reading your note._

_ _

_I love you,_

_Sora_

_ _

_PS: Meet me in the park after school, if you're brave enough._

_ _

Tai almost screamed, "She loves me!" but all he could do was grin. 'Sora, you better count on me being there.' He thought to himself.

*******************************************************************

Sora waited for Tai in the park at the swings.She was only sitting there for about five minutes when she felt a pair of hands on her back, pushing her gently.She didn't have to look back to know that the hands belonged to Tai.

"Hey, Tai," Sora mumbled, "thank you for the note."

"Thank you for the note," Tai said.

"You really meant everything you said?" she asked.

"Everything," he tugged on the chains and leaned down, "every word."

Sora looked up and smiled, "and I meant everything I said too.I love you."

"Love you too, Sora," Tai said, "I love you too."He reached his hand down to her face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**_Granted: Courage for Love & Love for Courage_**

**_ _**

_The courage for love_

_And the love for courage_

_Has been given to you._

_But you did not need to ask._

_They were there already._

_Granted for you is_

_The courage for love_

_And the love for courage._

_ _

**_The End!!I hope you liked the poem/fic, review please!_**


End file.
